emoticonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hunterj
Hello, this is my discussion page. Feel free to ask for help here, or if if you just want to talk that is also fine. Please see my user page for more information about me, and ' please leave your messages below the line, and below the last message (make sure they're signed with four tidals (~~~~)!' --[[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'My talk']] |''' '''New to this wiki? [[Emoticon wiki:Essential reading|'Please read!']] ---- Wikia creation information Hi Hunterj -- we are excited to have Emoticon wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Could you delete face.jpg, it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. (I did not make a sig yet. Clank 720 That )-article Hello Hunterj. I'm sorry about that )-article, I just tried to make a redirect page to Smiling, but forget that an article can't start with :. Sorry man, just tried to help. And thanks for deleting it. xD Henrikv4My talk page 16:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hunterj, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for starting this wiki! It is creatively awesome! :-D<<< (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC)